


Jaskółka

by snuwflak



Series: maraton ze śmiercią [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: paringu też tu jako takiego nie ma, tylko wspomnienie o ciri/mistle, właściwie to nic się tu nie dzieje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warto od czasu do czasu pouśmiercać swoich ulubionych bohaterów.</p><p>och. nie jest betowane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jaskółka

**Author's Note:**

> warto od czasu do czasu pouśmiercać swoich ulubionych bohaterów.
> 
> och. nie jest betowane.

Ciri uśmiechnęła się. Falka zrobiła to samo po drugiej stronie lustra. Czasami księżniczka myślała, że odbicie robi sobie z niej okrutne żarty, skoro było na tyle bezczelne, by prześladować ją nawet, gdy miała nadzieję zaznać odrobinę spokoju.

Wykrzywiła twarz, ale Falka w lustrze nadal się uśmiechała. W jej oczach zalśniła złośliwość.

Ciri nie myśląc co robi, poderwała się i chwyciwszy pogrzebacz ze stojaka przy kominku, zamachnęła się i walnęła w lustro.

Oddychała ciężko, pogrzebacz z głośnym brzękiem wypadł z jej dłoni i potoczył się po marmurowej posadzce. Dziewczyna oklapła i oparła się dłonią o ścianę.

Widziała bezsens tej czynności za każdym razem, kiedy tłukła koleje lustro. Falka wróci i w końcu ją pożre, czy Ciri tego chce, czy nie.

***

Ciri akurat dosiadała konia, kiedy uderzyło ją dziwne przeczucie. Przymknęła oczy, a gdy je znowu otworzyła, stała w komnacie koronacyjnej, tej samej, w której babka podejmowała zagranicznych dygnitarzy. Ale zamiast Calanthe na tronie siedziała Falka. Kobieta wpatrywała się w księżniczkę zagadkowym wzrokiem.

Ciri zadrżała. Ta sama twarz, taka sama postura, nawet ubranie podobne. Teraz jednak nie mogła zbić lustra i zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Jej koszmar wpatrywał się w nią, jakby oczekiwał, że pierwsza wykona ruch. Ciri pociągnęła nosem, nerwowy odruch, którego babce nie dało się wyplenić.

– To nie przystoi komuś o twojej randze – wysyczała Falka i zwinnie zeskoczyła z tronu. Podeszła do Ciri, która stała wyprostowana, jakby nie mogła się ruszyć. – Kiedy do mnie wrócisz?

***

Jak przez mgłę słyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Chciała powiedzieć, że nic się nie dzieje, spokojnie, ona się tylko zdrzemnie. Poczuła zimną dłoń na policzku. Nie mogła się poruszyć, by ją odepchnąć, chłód przejmował całe jej ciało. Spięła się i walcząc z sennością, otworzyła oczy. Nad nią pochylała się babka i ten irytujący dziad, Myszowór. Nie znosiła go, bo dziwnie patrzył i mówił tak, jakby był najmądrzejszy.

Chłód zniknął z policzka, natomiast Babka trzymała jej dłoń i dziewczynka po raz pierwszy zauważyła zmartwienie w jej oczach.

Gdzieś w tyle głowy usłyszała cichy chichot.

– Co się stało? – zapytała cicho. Ktoś wziął ją na ręce.

– Spadłaś z konia, młoda damo – fuknął Myszowór i obrzucił ją potępiającym spojrzeniem.

***

Była obolała jeszcze kilka dni. Chłopcy z podgrodzia podśmiewali się z niej, ale niespecjalnie przeszkadzało jej to wymykać się z zamku i bawić się z nimi. Zabawiali się w bandę przestępców, grasujących i grabiących wioski. Ona przewodziła grupie.

***

Ciri starała się zachować spokój za każdym razem, kiedy zostawała sama. Ten upiór, to coś, co było nią, a jednocześnie wcale nią nie było, zamilkło. Tylko czasami słyszała chichot, czasami śniło jej się, że ktoś ją woła. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że powoli osuwa się w swój własny, paranoiczny świat urojeń, gdzie nie czekając na Falkę, trwa w stagnacji.

Czasami rozmyślała o tej dziewczynie, kiedy zmęczona padała na łóżko i wpatrywała się w jeszcze nierozbite lustro. Falka. Tak kazała się nazywać, choć wyglądała jak Ciri. Księżniczka kojarzyła, że kiedyś, dawno temu jakaś Falka wznieciła rebelię, ale ją spalono i nie sposób byłoby sądzić, że zmartwychwstała, żeby dręczyć właśnie Cirillę. Co miała ona, a czego nie miały inne księżniczki?

Niejednokrotnie sama Ciri wiedziona przeczuciem pytała o to babkę. Calanthe spinała się wtedy nienaturalnie, wyraz jej pięknej twarzy stawał się bardziej niż zwykle srogi i nie mówiła ani słowa. Odsyłała wnuczkę do jej pokoi. Dziewczynka zastanawiała się wtedy, czy babka coś wie. Jej milczenie nie było specjalnie dobrym nośnikiem informacji, milczała nawet wtedy, kiedy w porywie furii Ciri tłukła wszystkie lustra. Przywoływała wtedy tego starego zgreda i, Ciri była o tym przekonana, kazała druidowi odprawiać jakieś czarno magiczne sztuczki nad nią, kiedy spała. Słyszała kiedyś - nie, żeby podsłuchiwała - jak babka mówi o zaklętych lustrach, o jakiejś truciźnie i dziwnych wydarzeniach. Księżniczka była wtedy mała, nie wiedziała o co może chodzić, ale miała dziwne wrażenie, że kiedy dorośnie i przejmie władzę – dowie się na pewno.

Nie napełniało jej to pozytywnymi uczuciami względem dorosłości.

***

Nie sądziła, iż cokolwiek będzie miało siłę sprawić, że zapomni o Falce. Jednak coś takiego istniało. Zbliżało się Saovine, królowa chciała wyprawić ostatni bal przed zimą. Po sprawdzeniu kalendarza okazało się, że niestety – pierwszy termin pozwalający na ugoszczenie wszystkich gości i wyprawienie odpowiedniego balu wypada dwa dni po obchodach Saovine. Calanthe, nieskora do przesądów, machnęła na to ręką. Na dworze zaczęto głośno mówić o rozpoczynających się na wiosnę konkurach o rękę Ciri. Na tym balu miała pojawić się większość książąt, pretendujących i o to podejrzewanych. Ciri czuła, że wcale jej to nie zadowala, ponad to nie widziała nic miłego w balu, który łamie elfie przesądy.

***

Listopad zbliżał się nieuchronnie. Księżniczka, mimo że na początku nastawiona do wydarzenia dość negatywnie, zaczęła powoli zatracać się w przygotowaniach. Musiała wyglądać najlepiej, jak tylko mogła, bo ten bal miał zaważyć na całej jej przyszłości. I przyszłości Cintry. Nie zwracała uwagi na ukłucie w okolicy serca, które czuła za każdym razem, gdy spoglądała w lustro. Była świadoma, że gdy przyjrzy się swojemu odbiciu, to dostrzeże tam Falkę. Nie chciała, nie teraz.

***

Dwa dni przed Saovine Ciri miała sen, że jest jaskółką. Wzbijała się w powietrze, najwyżej jak mogła, a potem z impetem opadała w dół. Obudziła się zlana potem, gdy ptak wpadł do morza. Przez cały następny dzień nie mogła pozbyć się wizji samej siebie umierającej gdzieś na bezdrożu. Siedziała w swojej komnacie, cały czas zastanawiając się dlaczego zwykły sen tak na nią podziałał.

– Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś wrócić? – znajomy głos dobiegł od strony toaletki.

Ciri tym razem nie przeraziła się tak, jak zwykle.

– Nie wiem, powinnam? – zapytała cicho, nie odwracając się w stronę Falki.

– Chyba tak. Wkrótce zaczną cię palić na stosie.

Ciri katem oka dostrzegła, jak Falka podchodzi do niej. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech, jakiś inny. Spojrzała na dziewczynę przez ramię a Falka odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Patrzyła przenikliwie na Ciri i przekrzywiła na bok głowę. Jej popielate włosy, w które wpięła dziwaczną rozetkę, rozsypały się na ramieniu. Pomachała przed nosem Ciri dłonią i wskazała na małą buteleczkę w drugiej dłoni. Buteleczka wydawała się być kryształowa, na boku miała wygrawerowaną różę. Jej zawartość błyskała, zachęcając księżniczkę do przyjęcia jej.

– Chcesz do mnie wrócić? – zapytała Falka, odgarniając jej z czoła kilka loków. Ciri dostrzegła, jak przez jej twarz przebija się inna, bardziej znajoma. Mistle?

Księżniczka potrząsnęła głową, zupełnie skołowana. Kim była Mistle? Czyje wspomnienia…?

– A co, jeśli chcę? – zapytała cicho, uciekając wzrokiem. – Co się stanie?

Falka zachichotała i pogładziła Ciri po policzku. Jej dłoń była lodowata.

– Umrzesz. Ze mną.

Księżniczka poczuła przypływ odwagi. Popatrzyła Falce prosto w twarz i zacisnęła usta. Potem, powoli i ostrożne, wyciągnęła dłoń po truciznę.

Falka zaśmiała się głośno.

***

– Falka, obudź się, musimy się zbierać – delikatny dotyk na czole, muśnięcie ust. – Naprawdę nie możemy tu zostać, zbieraj się.

Otworzyła oczy i przetarła je otwarta dłonią. W głowie jej dudniło.

– Już? Żeby Giselhera pokręciło… – sapnęła i przewróciła się na bok.

– Wróciłaś do rzeczywistości, jak widzę – odezwała się radośnie Iskra. – Następnym razem nie możesz tyle pić, Falka.

– Właśnie – Mistle potwierdziła skinieniem głowy i szeroko uśmiechnęła się do wyglądającej spod przykrycia Ciri.

Ciri… Falka. Tak, Falka odpowiedziała na ten uśmiech najszczerzej, jak tylko potrafiła.

Była Falką. Nikim więcej.


End file.
